skyrim_for_pimpsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pancake
The Pancake is a food item essential to the story of Skyrim For Pimps. The pancake or the pancake recipe The Best Pancakes Ever in all of Existence appears in "The Fabulous Falmers," "Walking the Dead," "Crotch Goes to Jail," "Sex with George Lucas," "Pancake Apocalypse," "Revenge of the Pu*s," and "To Kill a Dragonborn." Story Season 4 After Fün Tits picks up The Best Pancakes Ever in all of Existence (written by Herman Melville) in Season 3, she gives these books to Crotch Guzzler in exchange for Astrid's revival. Fün Tits convinces Crotch Guzzler that these pancakes will make his family life better and Crotch starts collecting the ingredients for his pancakes after his family life goes to shit when he kills his son Hroar. Crotch not knowing how to read the pancake language goes to High Hrothgar to get somebody wise to translate the book for him. However, the graybeards suggest he talk to someone even wiser, a hermit named Paarthurnax. Crotch climbs further up the mountains and meets Paarthurnax, who teaches him Ancient Italian. Pancake recipe 2.jpg|''The Best Pancakes Ever in All of Existence'' by Herman Melville Pancake recipe 3.jpg|Pages two and three Pancake recipe 4.jpg|Pages detailing the mushrooms Pancake recipe 1.jpg|In ancient Italian Crotch, now able to read the recipes, goes to an inn in Ivarstead and reads the first few pages. The first page of the book was a simple title page. The second page and the third page detailed the cookware he would need in order to make the pancake. The cookware being: # The White Phial # A Golden Ladel # Aretino Spaghetti Plate # Astronaut Salt-Shaker # Blue Diamond Fork Later in the recipe book was a list of ingredients for the pancake. The pancakes required, two Super Mushrooms, two Super Magicka Mushrooms, two Super Stamina Mushrooms, and two Poison Mushrooms. The recipe had a sidenote that claimed all mushroom must be native to the Mushroom Kingdom. After he traveled to the magical kingdom and collected all the necessary mushrooms, Crotch collected the rest of the ingredients in a montage. *A Jar of Authentic Pirate Hot Sauce *A Single Frame from "Return of the Jedi" (No Ewoks) *A Big 'ol Tub of Rubber *3 Quarts of the color purple (Distilled) *5 Videos returned late to Blockbuster Video *A fistful of clippings from a Bonsai Tree *10 Gallons of Worcestershire Sauce White phial.jpg Mushroom 2.jpg Mushroom 1.jpg Mushroom 4.jpg Mushroom 3.jpg Worcestershire.jpg Jar of hot sauce.jpg Bonsai.jpg Quarts of distilled purple.jpg Jedi frame.jpg Rub of rubber.jpg Blockbuster.jpg and The pancakes were served to Crotch Guzzler's family by their bed but when Crotch woke up Ysolda, Crotch's wife, and Runa, Crotch's daughter, lay dead in their beds. Crotch tries to commit suicide, fails, and Herman Melville gives him a chance at revenge. Season 5 S'oggy Balls takes the pancakes after he kills Ysolda and Runa Fair-Shield. The pancakes become an useful bargaining item later on when S'oggy Balls uses the pancakes as payment to Paarthurnax for teaching him how to kill dragonborns. Effects See also * Leg of Goat Roast * Timeline * Items Category:Items